Finally a Home
by Wizgirl122233
Summary: Dastan's first couple of hours in his new home as he gets accepted by the royals, how does he manage it?


**This is my first Prince of Persia fanfic, so I appreciate all kinds of reviews I get. I fell in love with the movie when I saw it in theaters on my birthday last year, though my friends don't get it. **

**Anyways, this is a story about how Dastan's first couple of hours in the royal Palace might have gone. I apologize for any OOC-ness on Dastan's part, but he was an eight or nine year old kid with no family in a new place, so I think he might have felt somewhat scared. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my copy of the movie, not the entire thing.**

Dastan stroked the horses' neck, trying to control his shaky hands. He wasn't in trouble; at least he didn't think he was. It was the looks he was getting from the two men conversing several feet away. The Almighty King Sharaman was casting him glances of approval and appreciation, while his slightly less well-known brother, Nizam, was casting him glances of sympathy and maybe a little disgust. The King was getting a little frustrated with his brother, which was starting to show in his quick moving hands.

Dastan shook his head to clear it and turned back to the horse, which was licking his hand gratefully.

While he stood there, his mind took a trip. What could they be talking about? Why did the King bring him to the royal Palace? What did they want from him? Was he going to be a servant? A slave? Why did the King ask about his parents? Why did he spare his life?

This time, Dastan couldn't control his shaky hands. He wasn't a coward, but he never got anything to go for him in his life. The best he could do was emerge with his head held high. And that's exactly what he intended to do.

For a minute, all he concentrated on was the horse, who bucked slightly under his hand. He hushed it slightly, holding its nose and kissing its long snout. The horse bucked still, trying to pull back. Dastan grabbed for the reigns frantically and managed to grab one between his nimble hands.

A hand rested itself gently on his small seven-year-old shoulder. He jumped a little and almost lost his grip on the horse. Turning around to see who touched him, he was surprised to see the King smiling proudly at him. Dastan had to do a double take-was he really smiling?

"You seem nervous, boy." The King observed. Dastan clenched his fists tightly around the horse's reigns.

"Never, sire." He stated bluntly, staring over the King's shoulder, never in his eyes. He realized with a start that the King's hand was still on his shoulder.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes, boy?" The King questioned. Dastan was taken aback.

"Don't you demand respect from the accused, sire?" He questioned, looking down. The King knelt down to look him in the eyes. He gingerly tilted the boy's chin up until he was looking him in the eye.

"Accused? Is that what you think you are?" He said, looked bewildered. Dastan nodded slightly, confused at the King. "My boy, you are mistaken! You are to live with me and my sons." The King said joyously. Dastan's head shot up, looking at the King incredulously. He tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Boy, Dastan, can you speak?" Sharaman asked, looking slightly worried. Dastan shook his head slightly, clearing it.

"Will… Will I be a servant sire?" He asked, his voice just a little shaky. Of course he was, that was a stupid question. "What station will I be at sire?" He rephrased. The King laughed and Dastan flinched.

"Station? Oh, that's a good one." Sharaman laughed again. "You will not be at any station boy, save wherever your country demands as a Prince of Persia." He chuckled slightly. This time, Dastan was completely shocked. Dastan, a nameless street urchin, a Prince of the mighty Persian empire? The title seemed so dumb to him, he almost laughed. Surely this was a joke. He half expected someone to jump out and laugh at him for his stupidity. No one did, and Dastan was making an even bigger fool of himself in front of the King. Nizam walked up behind Sharaman, who was looking at the boy worriedly.

"What did I do brother?" The King asked. Nizam smiled.

"I think he just needs a little time to process your request." He said, tugging on the King's hand which was still clasping Dastan's shoulder. He quickly released his grasp, only to be pulled back. He looked down at his hand sharply. Dastan had grabbed his hand, and was pleading with him by his eyes. The King stood in his place realizing the severity of Dastan's actions. He was asking him to confirm that he wasn't joking, that he really did want a family. He looked deep into his eyes.

"I swear Dastan, we will not abandon you. You will have a family here, this is permanent." He stated with a finality that surprised Dastan. A million and one thoughts flew through his head. He knew the King was serious, but nothing in his life was ever permanent. He desperately wanted a family, but he couldn't believe one had come to him so easily. Just a little while ago, he was going to get his hand chopped off by an angry guard. But to think, he could turn it all around in one day! With one last thought he made his decision. He smiled at the King and nodded. The King reached forward and hugged him. Dastan hugged him back lightly. The King squeezed tighter, and Dastan responded, feeling some long-ago pent up tears fall down his face.

The King eventually pulled away, and turned to his brother, smiling.

"Summon Tus and Garsiv, tell them I have a little surprise for them." He smiled proudly at Dastan who gave a small smile in return. Nizam bowed, smiling like a proud uncle. He then turned away and walked towards the Palace.

"You wish for me to meet the Princes?" Dastan asked. The King smiled down at him.

"No Dastan, you are going to meet your new brothers." He said proudly. Dastan looked down, still unsure about what was happening.

Inside the Palace, Dastan almost fell over from looking around so much. He had never before been surrounded by so much gold and silver. He wished Bis could see it, though the thought made him a little sad. He knew he wouldn't be able to see his friends again, it wouldn't be a princely thing to do. Maybe, just maybe, Dastan may have to be the exception to that rule, just like he was at that moment. He smiled slightly at the thought.

Dastan didn't have time to think about that anymore though. Two little boys had run into the room, one a couple of inches taller than the other with sandy blonde hair. The other had a shock of dark hair and a mischievous grin. They ran up to the King and bowed before they hugged him. The King chuckled slightly, hugging both his sons who were chattering at him excitedly, not noticing the newcomer. Only after a few minutes and a rather embarrassing story about Prince Garsiv tricking Prince Tus into telling a servant to sweep the dirt floor of the stables, they finally quieted down enough for the King to speak.

"Boys, before you tell me another story about the servants, I want you to meet someone." He pulled Dastan in front of him, squeezing the boy's shoulders. He looked down sheepishly. Leaning down, Sharaman whispered in his ear. "Look up boy, you're not a street urchin anymore." Dastan looked back up, eager to please.

Tus and Garsiv studied him for an agonizingly long minute. Dastan resisted the urge to squirm under their critical gazes. He held his head high, looking the little boys in the eye. Prince Tus looked to his father.

"Father, who is this?" He asked curiously.

"This is Dastan, your new brother." The King said critically. Dastan held his breath, waiting to see their reactions. Tus smiled at him, Garsiv looked startled.

"Him? But Father-" He started. The King held his hand up.

"He has shown me he deserves this, do not question it." He stated simply, expecting to be obeyed. Garsiv just glared at the ground. "Now run along and help Dastan feel welcome." He smiled proudly before turning on his heel on leaving to his other duties. The three boys just stood there, a little awkwardly. Tus was the first one to speak.

"Do you want to go see the horses Dastan?" He asked, somewhat shyly. Dastan nodded and followed as Tus led the way to the stables, a sullen Garsiv following.

After visiting the horses, the three boys stood outside the stables. Tus and Garsiv were holding their sides while Dastan chuckled to the ground. He kicked the dirt, reveling in how he felt after so long of fighting for his life. He felt _free. _

While they were looking at the horses, Garsiv decided to try sneaking up behind a particularly jumpy young colt. He snuck up behind it and clapped, making the horse gallop away, dragging a stable hand with it. When another servant managed to calm the wild horse, the grouchy stable hand got up and yelled at the three boys. He was completely covered in dirt and horse apples. The boys could barely hold in their laughter before the now very angry man ordered them to leave.

"Did you see… He had… Horse apples… On his forehead!" Garsiv managed to get out.

"And… On his… Cheek!" Tus breathed out between fits of laughter. Seeing them like this made Dastan outright laugh with the boys-his new brothers. They rolled around and held their stomachs until they couldn't breathe anymore. Dastan couldn't remember having this much fun for a long time.

Then Tus and Garsiv looked at Dastan again, then looked at each other.

"You know Dastan, you may just stand a chance around here." Tus said. Garsiv nodded agreement. Dastan beamed, he actually had a real home, for once in his life.

**How was that? Good, bad, terrible? I really want to know, just tell me in a review please.**

**~Wizgirl**


End file.
